With development of the electronic technology, a flexible screen which is bendable and has good flexibility appears. An electronic device provided with the flexible screen also has good flexibility and can be folded freely.
Vibration of the electronic device is caused by vibration of an oscillator provided inside the electronic device according to a fixed vibration state parameter. Taking a mobile phone as an example, the oscillator of the mobile phone is generally located close to the center of the mobile phone. Therefore, the oscillator is wrapped in the flexible screen with multiple folding layers, after the electronic device is folded. If the electronic device is in a vibration mode, the vibration of the electronic device may not be sensed outside the electronic device, because the flexible screen has flexibility and the vibration energy generated when the oscillator vibrates according to the set vibration parameter.